Working for Hermione Granger
by maia.maiestas
Summary: Draco is very surprised to find out that his new boss is none other than Hermione Granger. Not only because he will have to take orders from her but also because he is suddenly very attracted to her. WARNING: smut


**Working for Hermione Granger**

His heart was racing. Beating frantically against his chest. His breathing was laboured and his palms were sweating. Standing in front of the door to his future he hesitated going in. He wanted to, this was going to be the best thing that ever happened to him, but that didn't calm his nerves. Taking a deep breath he found the courage to knock on the door.

"Come in," sounded a muffled woman's voice from the other side of the door. Another deep breath gave him the courage to open the door. Seeing his new boos for the first time and he almost wished he had never opened the door.

"Mr. Malfoy," she said, "please, sit down."

For a second he was dumbstruck but it only took him a few seconds to recollect himself and do as he was told.

"Mr. Malfoy," he said mockingly. "Someone sure has changed her tone. Whatever happened to ferret-boy? Have you finally grown up?"

Hermione Granger, because it was in fact his childhood enemy witting across from him, laughed softly and leaned back into her big, comfortable chair.

"Funny," she said with a genuine smile. "Witty as always. As I recall you very every bit as bad as I was. If not worse."

Draco grinned wickedly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

For some reason this little banter was actually quite nice. Entertaining in a way their previous fights had never been. This actually made him... well, smile. How weird was that? A silence settled between them. Suddenly it was more awkward than nice. Luckily Hermione broke the silence with a fake cough.

"So you're our newest player," she said matter-of-factly.

"You should know," he answered teasingly. "You're the one who recruited me."

"Right," she laughed nervously and a delicate blush crept into her cheeks. It was actually quite nice on her. Arg, and there it was again that stupid word. Nice. A word he had never before associated with Hermione Granger. Why had that suddenly changed? Had he truly grown up? Or did it have something to do with the fact that she had turned out to be a fairly attractive woman? Because there was no doubt that she had matured very well. And he didn't usually tease women playfully unless he was hoping to score, and wasn't that exactly what he had been doing with her?

"Malfoy, are you listening to me?" the sound of her stern voice snapped him back to reality.

"No, not really," he answered with a crooked grin. He had hoped to make her laugh or at least smile, but instead her eyebrows knitted together in a frown.

"You haven't really changed, have you?" she asked, and though it was a rhetorical question he couldn't help but answering.

"Sure I have," he said, still sporting that wicked grin of his. "Haven't called you bushy yet, have I? Or toothy. Or know-it-all? Or..."

"Thank you, I get the picture!" she interrupted him, but she still wasn't laughing or smiling. Instead she actually seemed angry. That was definitely not the response he had been hoping for. How had this suddenly happened? One minute they were laughing as if they had always been friends and the next they were back to being enemies. Or at least less than friendly.

"As I was saying," Hermione carried on, her voice very formal and distant, "you need to sign the final contract and then we'll have a press conference first thing tomorrow to let the public know of your transfer to Puddlemere United."

She handed him a folder and a quill.

"Sign on the dotted line," she instructed him and he did as he was told, feeling oddly guilty, like a scolded school boy.

"Congratulations," she said harshly as she took the contract away from him again. "You can find you new Quidditch robes in the locker room. Go change and meet the team on the field. Good luck."

Her speech was obviously one she delivered every time a new member to the team was welcomed onboard. It didn't feel personal at all. It didn't feel like they'd known each other for more than 10 years. Did she really hate him that much?

He hesitated at the door, didn't want to leave with her this mad at him. Especially when he hadn't meant to make her mad. He had wanted the exact opposite.

"Did you want something else?" she asked dismissively, not even looking at him.

"Would you like to have drinks with me tonight?" The answer was out of his mouth before he had even thought it all the way through.

"Seriously?" she asked, her voice an octave higher than usually.

"Sure," he said with nonchalantly with a little shrug. "Why not?"

"Why would I agree to that?" she asked incredulously.

"Because it' my way of apologising," he answered strangely truthfully. He actually wanted to apologise.

Hermione's eyes narrowed and he could practically see the wheels turning in her head before she answered, "You know it would take a lot more than just a couple of drinks, right?"

"Obviously," he said with a playful smile, which was rewarded with a little smile from Hermione. "But you've got to start somewhere."

"True," she said and hesitated before heaving a big sigh and said, "sure, we can have a drink."

"Or two...?" Draco pressed on with the most charming grin he had in his arsenal. And this time it actually worked the way it was supposed to, because Hermione laughed.

"Or two," she agreed. "Now go meet the rest of the team!"

She was still laughing when he closed the door behind him with the most wonderful sensation fluttering around in his stomach. After seeing Hermione meeting the rest of the team was easy. He hadn't been nervous about that. He was good with people. He had been nervous about meeting his boss because he wasn't good with people who were above him.

Straight after practise he went back to Hermione's office. He didn't even bother to knock, just went right in. Hermione was still sitting at her desk, scribbling away on a piece of parchment, her head buried in her work. She didn't even hear him come in. With a devilish grin he banged the door shut, making Hermione drop the quill and jump a foot into the air.

"Still working, Granger?" he said with a laugh as she sent him a very scornful look.

"As a matter of fact I am," she said and picked up the quill again. But before she could resume her work Draco had snatched the quill from her.

"Well, now you're done," he said, avoiding her feeble attempts to win back her quill.

"No, I still have two more scrolls two write!" she said and lunged for the quill, but with her being more than a head smaller than Draco it was a piece of cake to keep it out of her reach.

"No, you don't," Draco said almost tenderly. "Knowing you Granger, you have been working yourself too hard. Now I'm ordering you to relax and go have those two drinks with me."

She narrowed her eyes at him and said, "You do know that I'm _your_ boss right? You can't order me to do anything."

He only laughed in response and pulled her coat from the coat hanger behind the door. She scolded at him under her breath but didn't fight him when he started helping her into the coat. When she was in the coat he even buttoned it for her.

"Are you done now?" she asked with a little smile when he had buttoned the last button.

"Are you ready to come with me?" he retorted.

"Well, I would look really silly if I sat down and started working wearing my coat, wouldn't I?"

"Very!" he laughed and offered her his arm. She only hesitated for a fraction of a second before she placed her slender hand in the crook of his elbow. He flashed her his most charming smile before he apparated them back to his apartment.

"Where are we?" she asked suspiciously as she looked around.

"In my home," he said a little hesitantly. "Hope you don't mind too much."

She was silent for a little while and he was almost certain that she was going to run away from him. But she didn't. She just said, "No, I'm good."

"You normally are," laughed Draco as he helped her out of her coat. "And I'm normally bad, so everything is as is used to be."

She joined in on his laughter and, when she was out of her coat, started walking around the apartment and get herself acquainted with the place. He watched her tip toe around for a little while, sticking her curious nose in everything he had, flipping through the magazine on his coffee table, checking out the books on the bookshelf and fluffing his pillows before finally settling down on the couch.

"I like it," she declared with a brilliant smile. He couldn't help but returned it with a smile of his own.

"I'm glad," he said and was surprised to find that he actually _was_ glad. Weird, huh? Hermione Granger was in his living room, checking out all his stuff and sitting on his couch and he was mad. Or disturbed. Or nauseous. Odd how things had suddenly changed.

"Erm," he stammered to break the strange tension that was suddenly beginning to form between them. "Can I get you anything?"

"Well, you promised me a drink, didn't you?"

He laughed self-consciously and said, "I did do that."

"So go get that drink!" she laughed.

"He hurried into the kitchen to find something – anything – to serve her. The truth was, he didn't spend a lot of time at home. He was usually out at night, eating dinner alone in restaurants just so he wouldn't have to sit all alone. So his fridge didn't really have the biggest variety of drinks. But in the far back of the top shelf was a jug of butterbeer from The Three Broomsticks. That would have to do. He poured it into two mugs and heated it slightly with a simple heating charm. Then he walked back into the living room. Hermione was sitting curled up in the corner of his couch with a book in her lap. He couldn't suppress a little chuckle.

"Why am I not surprised to find you like this?"

She jumped a little in surprise the book falling from her lap and onto the floor. She looked so cute, al flustered and blushing that he felt a strange tuck in his stomach. What was happening to him?

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed and bent down to get the book from the floor.

"Don't worry about it," he laughed as he sat down next to her, putting down the two mugs on the coffee table.

"No really, I didn't mean to snoop or anything," she carried on, nervously pushing a strand of hair away from her face.

He gently took her hand away from her face and said, "I wasn't offended. I know you are curious by nature. Don't worry about it."

She smiled at him in appreciation. It wasn't until she started blushing again that he noticed that he was still holding her hand. He quickly dropped it as if it was a flame, cleared his throat loudly and turned towards the butterbeers on the table.

"I didn't have anything else," he apologised before he saw the pure pleasure forming in Hermione every feature.

"I love butterbeer!" she exclaimed excitedly. Her hand curled around the mug and she took a loving sip from it. He was completely enthralled by her pink lips, and it didn't get much better when she removed the mug and licked away the froth that had gathered on her upper lip. All of a sudden his pants felt tighter than before.

He cleared his throat again and asked, "Is it good?"

She smiled brightly and nodded.

"Very," she answered. Then she took another sip and yet again he was transfixed by her lips. When she took the mug away from her mouth this time she caught him starring. "You're looking at me."

This time he actually blushed. Blushed! He, Draco Malfoy, was blushing! That had never happened before.

"I'm sorry," he stammered. "I, er... I don't know what... sorry, I..."

"Relax Malfoy!" she laughed and playfully slapped his chest. He couldn't help himself. He took her hand and held it against his chest as his lips crashed down upon hers. She stiffened initially but when he laced his fingers through hers, she relaxed and started responding to his kiss. She leaned into him, and he fumbled to put down the mug he was still holding. And failed miserably. The mug crashed onto the floor, effectively breaking the contact between the two of them. Hermione jumped off of the couch and stared at the stain that was forming on the floor in horror.

"Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry about that!" she said, her voice shrill. He retrieved the mug from the floor, drew out his wand and cast a vanishing spell on the mess on the floor. Hermione was still standing on the other side of the coffee table, this time looking at him in horror. He got up slowly and started walking towards her slowly, but when she took a step back, he stopped and stood still.

"Are you okay?" he asked her in concern.

She blinked a couple of times before stammering, "We... we can't... we really shouldn't!"

He felt his heart sink in his chest.

"Why not?" he asked a little crestfallen.

She looked so confused he wanted to enfold her in his arms and stroke her hair. Merlin, this situation was so wrong! And yet, he couldn't fight the feeling that said it was _so_ right.

"Because..." she said and trailed off. "What would people say if they found out?"

At this Draco had to laugh, a little sarcastic laugh.

"That's what you're worried about?" he asked, and took another step towards her. This time she didn't back away. "Since when have you ever been worried about what other people thought about you?"

She gnawed on her lower lip as she desperately searched for a good comeback. He didn't give her the time. In three quick strides he was standing in front of her, a tight grip on her upper arms and pressed her tightly against him. She didn't struggle. She was like submissive like a little lamb, something he had never thought she could be. Perhaps it was just the sheer shock of what they were doing. Well, he wasn't going to let the opportunity slip by. He kissed her again. This time there was no hesitation on her end. She instantly responded to his kiss, pressing herself closer to him, folding her arms around his waist, moaning lightly against his lip. He ran his tongue along her upper lip, which still tasted faintly like butterbeer. The combination was heavenly. She opened her mouth to let him in. His tongue danced alongside of hers, every stroke making them both breathe harder and harder. He released her arms and let his hands wander into her hair; the hair that he had once hated so much was now sliding like the softest silk through his fingers and he absolutely loved it. He groaned in appreciation as his member stiffened almost to its limit.

Suddenly kissing wasn't enough. He wanted more. He wanted her, all of her, everything she was willing to give him and more! He broke the kiss and saw the questions in Hermione's eyes – did she ever _not_ have a question to ask? – but before she could give voice to the questions he swooped her up in his arms bridal style and stomped off to his bedroom. She didn't protest in the least. She had her arms around his neck and was pressing distracting kissing to his ear. When he finally reached the bedroom he almost threw her down on his bed and then, without even the slightest hesitation, joined her, kissing her passionately again while running his hands over her breasts, her stomach, her hips, her thighs and in the junction between her legs. He arched against him when he slipped his hand into her knickers underneath her flowery dress. She bit onto his bottom lip as he started slipping his finger into her wet heat that was so obviously begging for his attention. Well, he wasn't going to keep her hanging then!

He tore off her knickers and then started fumbling with his pants. It took him less than three seconds to get them off, his own personal record! And it didn't take him much longer to position himself between her thighs and place his member at his entrance. He slowly pushed into her, watching trash in ecstasy, but stopped when his head had disappeared into her slick heat.

"Are you still having doubts?" he asked huskily.

Her chocolate brown eyes flew open, now almost black with pleasure and lust, and she violently shook her head. He chuckled at her.

"That's not good enough," he said teasingly.

"No doubts?" she breathed heavily. "I want you, Draco."

The sound of his name on her lips was sweeter than anything he'd ever heard before and he pushed all the way into her. She threw her head back with a silent cry on her lips. He grabbed her hips tightly and started working his way in and out. She met every thrust eagerly and with a loud moan. He watched her with pleasure while feeling her walls clench around him. It wouldn't be long before she reached her peek, and he wasn't far behind. He let go of her hips and rested his hands on either side of her face, bending closer to her. She opened her eyes as she felt his looming presence and her eyes instantly met his. Neither of them blinked or broke contact. He was so aware of the lust on her face, the tenderness in her eyes, the bead of sweat rolling down the side of her face and the way she was biting her lip.

"You can scream," he encouraged her. "I want you to scream."

She opened her mouth to let a loud moan through. Her walls contracted around his member. Huh, so she liked it when he talked dirty, did she?

"You're going to scream my name," he said through clenched teeth. He was so close. But he needed her to get there first. "When I make you come so hard you'll be unable to move for days, you'll scream my name, and know I was the one, who did this to you!"

"Draco," she moaned softly, her nails digging into his shoulder blades. His cock jerked at the sound. So close. But not yet!

"Yes, again!" he hissed. "But this time louder!"

"Yes, Draco!" she moaned louder. He was pretty sure he would forever have scars after her nails, but he didn't mind. Nothing else but them together like this mattered. He sped up his thrusts, going at a frantic, uncontrolled pace. Finally he felt her entire body stiffen, her walls contracted around his wildly and she screamed. She screamed his name. That was all it took for him to find his own release within her.

After spending all he had, his arms could no longer hold her. He fell on top of her, their heavy breaths mingled, their sweaty bodies tangled. He let his hand find her breasts, remembering that he had yet to see what it looked like, had yet to taste what it tasted like, had yet to experience the look on her face when he suckled her.

"Well," Hermione said in between laboured breaths, "that was something I'd never imagined doing with you."

He chuckled and she joined in, resting her hand on top of his, the one that was now pinching her nipple lazily.

"Yeah, I hadn't imagined that happening either," he confessed. "But I am very happy that it did."

"Me too," Hermione said softly. "Very, very happy."

_**Okay, so I know I have another story working and I probably should have updated that one. But lately I've been doing so many requested pieces that I felt a very strong need to do something that I myself really wanted to do. So this was it. Hopefully you like it.**_

_**I'd like to dedicate this story to EmeraldSerpent36, who actually wanted another chapter for 'Mine, Not Your's, but since that story is finished in my head, I couldn't bring myself to do that. Instead, I give you this. I really hope you like it!**_

_**As always, review and keep me happy. A happy writer is a fast writer!**_


End file.
